


Taking a Break

by KitsunaRi



Series: SorMik Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Idol AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunaRi/pseuds/KitsunaRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From some prompts I was given on tumblr! This one from anon: Idol AU: Sorey and Mikleo taking a well deserved break after a concert or practice. Sorey and Mikleo make full use of their alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post up the prompts I've been getting from tumblr! This one was fun for me even though I feel like I totally went off topic but ah well. More smut!

                “Ahh, c’mon Rose! It’s time to give those two a break! They gotta look pretty for the fans, not exhausted!”

Zaveid exclaimed at the red head woman standing in front of the stage. 

She was clapping her hands rhythmically for the two young men up on stage.

                "They just need to get it right this time and then we can take a break!" Rose said, not breaking her eye contact.

                "Bah, slave driver!"

                "Better watch it, Zaveid, or she'll have you up there with them," Edna remarked.

The older man grinned.

                "I'd hate to be taking all the attention from the boys. Unfortunately for all you ladies, my Idol days are over."

                "I think you mean fortunately," the blonde said.

                "Ok, I hate to say this but I'm going to side with Zaveid," Mikleo said from the stage, "Not about him being a gift to women or whatever," he said quickly before Zaveid had a chance to remark, "but more that Sorey and I could really use a break."

Rose sighed.

                "Fine, fine! You can have the rest of the day. But don't forget that you have a show in three days! We can't be slacking."

Sorey grinned, moving towards the edge of the stage, "Don't worry Rose, we'll be ready!"

                "You better be!"

She tossed the two idols some towels and let them be.

                "Man, I didn't think we'd ever get a chance to stop today. Rose is seriously stressed about this next show," Sorey whispered when she was mostly out of range.

Mikleo nodded, "I think there are some big producers coming to this show, it's possible there's a good business deal in it for her, and I guess us too."

He ran a hand through his silvery locks, sighing,

                "Still, it has been a rough few days."

Sorey reached out, his fingers brushing against Mikleo's. The silver haired idol looked up at him, their eyes locking.

Since becoming idols, they had found less time for each other, despite being together every day. They were either too busy being shuttled between practice, interviews and concerts or too exhausted to do much more than sleep.

But today, they were getting out early.

Mikleo gave Sorey a sly smile.

Their relationship was a secret. It had to be. They were in the spotlight and had to appear to be available to their fans, making them more appealing.

So they were careful. They could play up their affection for each other in the spotlight, but only if they didn't caught doing the same by the paparazzi. There had been a few close calls, but thanks to Rose's quick thinking and professional talent, she was able to spin it, but they had to be more careful.

It was hard. Looking at Sorey right then, with his cheeky smile, the light red tint to his cheeks and the tousled hair made Mikleo want to kiss him right there and then.

But he had to be patient. So, they played their game.

Sorey stretched his arms out and yawned loudly.

                "Guess since we have the day, that's a few extra hours of sleep, eh Mikleo?"

The silver haired idol nodded, "True. Can't wait to get to my room and just fall into bed," he smirked.

Edna rolled her eyes at their so called acting.

                "The car is already out front. Get out of here you idiots."

With a quick wave, the two hurried out.

They were so close,

The pair slipped into the tinted car and continued to maintain space. Though, there were a few moments where their hands "accidentally" touched or brushed against each other. Mikleo tapped his leg, willing the car to move faster.

As the car pulled up to their hotel, they waited as a customary sweep of the area before they were allowed to exit the car. They were ushered to the elevator and were only left alone once the elevator doors shut. Mikleo took the brief opportunity to take the other's hand. He wanted to do much more, but they had learned the unfortunate lesson about elevator security camera a few months ago.

It felt like the elevator was creeping up the floors, as if to torture them. But finally, they hit the top floor and began walking down the hall, their pace quickening the further they made it until they were racing each other to the door.

                "I win!" Mikleo announced when his hand grabbed the door handle first.

                "Yeah, yeah. This time," Sorey said, walking up to this room, conveniently located right next door to Mikleo's.

They both shared a look and walked into their respected rooms.

A moment later, they were opening the door linking both of their rooms.

                "Mine or yours?" Mikleo practically purred.

                "Definitely yours," Sorey said, already walking towards his lover.

They embraced, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a firey kiss. It had felt like forever since they had a moment like this.

Sorey took the lead, moving them towards the bed, but Mikleo broke the kiss.

                "Nu-uh. Shower or tub first."

He grasped Sorey's wrist and led him to the bathroom.

The perks of being idols of their stature was their hotel room was pretty amazing. The bathroom was like a small bedroom, housing a couch, a TV, a large, round bath tub and a luxury shower. Mikleo walked to the tub and started running the water then turned back to Sorey.

                "I choose tub," he said.

Sorey was certainly not one to argue with the shorter male, especially when he was already working on getting undressed. Sorey moved towards him.

                "Here, let me," he said, already pulling the front zipper of Mikleo's outfit, "though it is a shame. You always look so amazing in these," his other hand rested on the other's hip, his fingers brushing against the exposed skin, "the way they hug you in just the right places and show off in other places."

Mikleo shivered and let Sorey finish undressing him. The brunette looked him over, licking his lips slightly before leaning in to kiss Mikleo. It started off slow but became more heated the closer he pressed against the smaller idol. Mikleo tugged on the clothes Sorey still had on, urging him to undress.

Sorey threw the outfit to the ground and went to embrace Mikleo again but was stopped by the silver haired male's arm.

                "Nu-uh, get in the tub."

Sorey raised a brow but did as he was told. He'd learned the hard way not to argue with his fiery lover.

The water was warm and welcoming on his aching body. Even though he had energy, his body was still sore from all the practicing they'd done. He sighed as he sunk further into the water. He situated a bit, and looked up at Mikleo, waiting for the next order or move.

Mikleo smiled and climbed in, sitting on top of Sorey, earning a groan from the man beneath him.

                "Mmm, this does feel good, don't you agree, Sorey?"

Sorey could only nod, words completely lost to him as the slender male on top of him rubbed against him. Mikleo smirked and leaned down to capture his lover's lips. He ran his hands down Sorey's chest, brushing against the sensitive nipples and along his sides. Sorey moaned, bucking his hips up. Mikleo made a pleased sound as he felt Sorey's growing erection press against him.

                "What do you want to do to me, Sorey?" Mikleo murmured against the other's lips.

Sorey grabbed the other's hips, pulling him close against him, grinding their hips together.

Mikleo moaned, almost losing his control.

                "Ahh, t-too shy to say it out loud? I thought that pure idol personality was just an act," Mikleo teased.

                "Oh hush," Sorey muttered, gently biting at the soft lips against his own.

His hands moved down Mikleo's backside, groping his ass.

                "So eager," Mikleo remarked but was quickly gasping when Sorey pushed a finger inside of him.

Mikleo's hands grasped at Sorey as the other prepared him. The water wasn't an ideal replacement for lube, but it didn't bother Mikleo, he was just as ready as Sorey.

                "Please, Sorey," he moaned, "I'm ready."

                "You wanted the control, so go ahead," Sorey said, a surprisingly devious smile on his face.

The pale idol felt his face heat up, and it wasn't from the water temperature. But he wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

He sat up and reached between them, grabbing hold of Sorey's throbbing member. He stroked it gently, eliciting pleased sounds from his lover, before positioning himself.

Slowly he moved down on Sorey's cock, gripping the porcelain edge of the tub. Sorey gripped his hips, steadying him, until he couldn't take it any longer and pushed the smaller male down on him. They both cried out.

                "S-Sorry Mikleo, I just couldn't, ah!"

Mikleo didn't seem at all bothered by it, but he did move against him, getting used to the sensation since it had been a long enough time. When he found the right spot, he began to rock his hips, controlling the pace and rhythm. Sorey groaned, moving his own hips with Mikleo. But it was agonizingly slow.

                "Now tell me, Sorey, what it is you want to do to me..." Mikleo said, leaning forward.

The brunette could hardly stand it anymore, he grabbed Mikleo's hips.

                "I'm giving us a reason to have another day off," he said, his voice thick with desire.

He immediately changed the pace, thrusting up into his lover with quick motions. Mikleo gasped, his body overwhelmed with the sensation of Sorey pounding into him.

Water splashed around them, getting all over the floor. But all they could hear was each other's cries of ecstasy. Sorey moved up, repositioning so they could be pressed against each other and he could kiss his pleased lover. Mikleo wrapped his legs around Sorey's mid section, gripping onto him as their movements became wilder.

                "I-I'm going to--"

                "Yes! Y-Yes!" Mikleo cried.

With a final thrust, Sorey came deeply inside him, warmth filling him. Mikleo reached between them, palming himself until he came as well.

They didn't move for a few moments, just held each other, panting and catching their breath. After a few moments they started to feel chilled from the cool air on their wet bodies. Sorey helped Mikleo out of the bath, careful to mind the slippery floor and they dried off as quickly as they could before moving to the bed, collapsing into the soft and warm blankets.

                "Mm definitely a good break," Sorey muttered into the silver hair pressed against his face and chest.

                "Hopefully Rose is willing to give us tomorrow as well. I think you may have held true to your promise."

Sorey gave a tired chuckle, "You asked what I wanted to do."

Mikleo weakly hit him, "Shut up and let me sleep."

                "Of course love," Sorey kissed the top of his head and closed his eye.

It was rough with their schedule, no doubt, but what time they could get to themselves was always precious and well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to submit a prompt, feel free to do so at my tumblr: Kitsuna-Ri.tumblr.com


End file.
